Welcome Home
by shelbysue1992
Summary: One-shot. SwanQueen Emma finds out where she truly belongs.


It's the way that her name rolls off her tongue that allows her to live in a state of ease.

The way her hand skims the surface of her knuckles in a way of longing that allows the deeper meaning of those subtle touches to mean so much more than friendship.

The way their eyes seem to darken when they stare may be seen by others, but to them it feels as if its only them in this little town.

The words, the touches, the looks… they all mean something but if not paired with action, they are just moments. Moments without truly living. Moments lost in time that seem to drag her down when she's by herself in her home. The clock moves forward but they are waiting for the next moment. Painfully waiting.

That's when she's done with watching the clock and not living. When she's made every choice that night to move forward in the life she wants except this.

She's done making eyes at a woman who is her equal in almost every way. She's done waiting for her name to become more than a whisper off her tongue. She's done waiting for the gentle touches to mean more than friendship. She's done waiting for someone to make the decisions for her.

Today… She takes their fate in her own hands.

The sky seems darker that night as she steps over the threshold of her home. The wind whips over her and seeps into her skin. She looks up and notices the way the snow is falling around her, almost in a way of encouragement. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and starts to walk towards her destination. The air burns in her chest, daring her to continue living.

It's a challenge she accepts.

She rubs her hands together as she picks up speed. Her feet making a beat as she walks toward her destiny. The moon shines brighter, giving her something to stare at as the streetlights pass before her. Time continues to slow down as she gets closer and closer to her dream. She's never found herself worthy of this, worthy of a chance at a happy ending. Her eyes look up at the house before her. The lights are still on in one bedroom and she knows that's where she is.

Running has always been her strongest blessing and curse. Allowing her to never get hurt but never allowing her to feel love in the way she so wants to.

Her hands find solace on the door and she takes a deep breath and knocks. Her legs begin to shake as the cold finally takes hold of her body. She waits for it to open as the wind whips her blonde hair around her neck…

I should have worn gloves, she momently thinks before the door opens.

Eyes lock in a way they always do but the face seems laced with worry as she surveys the woman before her.

"Emma are you…"

She won't wait anymore. She takes a step and her frozen hands find consolation on the woman's cheek and she breaths the smell of apples in. Her eyes close as she takes another step in entering the house. She didn't plan to make it this far, thinking fear may drive her back like it always does. Brown eyes search blue for an answer as she takes a deep breath before she says

"I left him."

It's a simple declaration but holds the promise of what the future may mean. The words hang in the air as she waits, considering Regina's soul to figure out what the next move may be.

Then she remembers that she's the one making her fate tonight.

Her lips find its mark as she takes another step in and leans her against the wall. She feels her body warming, her soul igniting as her lips continue to kiss what has always been her home. She feels the response immediately. A sigh escaped from the lips of the woman she should have picked first. Times stops or speeds, she isn't sure. She just knows this feels like what forever should be.

She isn't sure who is crying, but she quickly realizes that her cheeks are wet and that worries her for a moment. She steps back and looks at the woman before her. Somehow even in the middle of the night she's the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. Her curls cascading around her face, the tear streaks painting her cheeks, it's a work of art that Emma knows in that moment she will always want to watch and study.

"Regina"

The house seems quiet. Welcoming the words that have been whispered for too long and urging her to make a declaration. She takes her hand in-between hers and brings it to her lips and kisses the white knuckles. She looks up and takes in the way her eyes dance around the moment.

"I never want to forget this if this is a dream." Regina finally says.

She steps forward this time, truly testing to see if this is her mind once again allowing her dreams to not become a reality. The steps hold a power and promise she has never felt as her hands make solace on the blonde's hips. Her lips go to Emma's neck and gently she lays a kiss, then another moving up. She smells cinnamon and she chuckles at the way Emma squirms at the proximity of her lips.

She steps back, her hands never leaving the shaking woman's frame and leans her forehead against Emma's and whispers the one thing Emma has been begging to hear since she came to this town.

"Welcome Home, Miss. Swan"


End file.
